1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a regulator used to execute breathing at diving and, more particularly, to a mouthpiece which is worn to a regulator, capable of uttering words.
2. Related Art And Prior Art Statement
FIG. 6 of the attached drawings shows a regulator which has conventionally been used. The regulator 50 is provided with a demand regulator unit 51 to which a hose 52 is connected, and a mouthpiece 53 and an exhaust tube 54 arranged on the wearing side of the demand regulator unit 51. The demand regulator unit 51 is connected to a bomb or cylinder (not shown) through the hose 52, to execute pressure-reduction regulation of high pressure air supplied from the cylinder. The mouthpiece 53 supplies the air from the demand regulator unit 51, into a cavum oris of a diver. The mouthpiece 53 is provided with a skirt 55 inserted into a mouth portion of the cavum oris of the diver, and a pair of teeth grips 56 provided on both sides of the skirt 55 in a longitudinal direction. The mouthpiece 53 is made of a soft material such as plastics, rubber or the like, as a whole.
FIGS. 7 and 8 show a using condition of the regulator 50. A diver A takes the skirt 55 of the mouthpiece 53 in the mouth portion (a portion between teeth and lips) of the cavum oris, whereby the skirt 55 is elastically bent within the cavum oris B. Further, the teeth grips 56 are bitten and held by foreteeth of the diver A, whereby the demand regulator unit 51 is worn to the mouth portion of the diver A. At this wearing, the exhaust tube 54 functions to lead air exhausted from the cavum oris of the diver A, to the outside.
In this manner, the conventional regulator is worn such that the entire mouthpiece 53 is inserted into the mouth portion of the cavum oris of the diver A, and the teeth grips 56 are bitten and held by the foreteeth. Accordingly, opening and closing operation of a mouth is restricted at wearing. For this reason, when the mouthpiece 53 is worn, it is inconvenient, words cannot be uttered and talking is impossible. Thus, the pleasure of underwater swimming of the diver is reduced in half.